Armistice between the United Nations and the Martian Congressional Republic (TV)
Armistice de New York |signed = 10 |location = Martian Embassy, New York City, North American Trade Zone, Earth, Sol system|effective = Immediately after completion of the Summit |terms = *The Martian government assumes and implicitly acknowledges culpability for the preceding conflict; *The majority of restitution and reparation costs will be assumed as financial obligation by the Martian Congressional Republic; *The United Nations will have assessed against it the minimum of penalties; *Compliance with the terms of the agreement is backed by the full faith and credit of the Martian government. |signatories = United Nations Martian Congressional Republic|languages = English • French • other |image = arm1.png}} The Armistice of New York City was an agreement between the governments of the United Nations and the Martian Congressional Republic to cease all hostilities and come to a resolve regarding the conflict on Ganymede. Delegation Terms and conditions Because the MCR assumed accountability for the start of the conflict both in orbit and on the surface of Ganymede, its government was contracted to pay for most of the damage: * This treaty, hereafter to be referred to as 'The Armistice', is an agreement between the declared parties as authorized representatives of their respective sovereign governments to the cessation and suspension of mutual hostilities and to the terms herein defined. * The MCR will cover 61.5% of the cost regarding the repairing of orbital mirrors and agricultural domes. * Where damage can be linked solely and indisputably to UNN action, the cost shall be shared equally between the two parties. * The MCR is obligated, required and forced to comply to these terms unless any modification is requested by the UN. * The MCR assumes fault for the conflict. * The MCR is granted authority to govern Ganymede on a provisional basis. This authority includes the mandate to administer utilities, infrastructure and services. Examples of the mandate are not limited to power, air, water, sewage, waste disposal, police, fire, paramedics, hospitals, docks, transportation railway, roads and traffic. * The MCRN is granted authority to enforce no-fly restrictions in space near Ganymede. * The MCR cedes control of the Ganymede fly-zone upon formal request by UN delegates that the authority be rescinded. * Both the MCR and the UN will engage in humanitarian acts to aid Ganymedean survivors and refugees. * All spacecraft entering the astronomical orbit of Jupiter shall submit to routine intense-scrutiny inspections including but not limited to inspection of cargo and passengers, without exception for military nor for civilian nor for any purpose. * Caution shall be observed by all agents of both governments regarding all Ganymede-related issues until the crisis passes. * The terms of The Armistice will take effect immediately upon completion as witnessed by undersigned authorized representatives of both parties. Course After the battle on Ganymede, the governments of the United Nations and the Martian Congressional Republic met in an emergency peace summit in New York City, Earth, to sign an armistice and define the conditions of their agreement to cease all hostilities, as an attempt to prevent full-scale war from breaking out. The two governments negotiated over the period of several days, invoking Sgt. Draper to give her testimony as a direct witness of the conflict on the surface. Aftermath The summit ended rather abruptly, with Martian Gunnery Sergeant effectively discontinuing her allegiance to the MCRN and requesting asylum on Earth, under the supervision of the United Nations. This was a desperate act of last resort after being betrayed by her superiors and condemned to having her military career terminated disgracefully. With minimal planning, she sought a more honorable and righteous path offered to her through Deputy Undersecretary and defecting to the UN. Although the situation regarding Ganymede was largely resolved, tensions between the two superpowers remain, especially after the Earther discovery of Martian-Protogen joint project codenamed "Project Caliban", which sought the use of the protomolecule in conjunction with immune-deficient children for the creation of supersoldiers. The project was successful, but proved uncontrollable. Media arm1.png arm2.png arm3.png arm4.png arm5.png arm6.png arm7.png S02E09-PowerArmor Draper 01.png arm8.png arm9.png arm10.png See also *Armistice between the United Nations and the Martian Congressional Republic (Books) Category:Events Category:Peace Summits